User talk:RobinYerloot
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hugh Brandish page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Obsidion Darkhart (Talk) 17:50, June 30, 2010 Hello! Hello Robin YerLoot. I'm a member on PoF and admin here mate. My ID is Midhav there, and it used to be called Roger Dreadrage (1st pirate). You're doing a good job here. My suggestion to you is that you make your User Page and use the 'shoutbox' system. It is a good way to communicate with the community here. In fact I'm planning to make this site a forums site, since PoF is trying to challenge our being here, because we are a challenge to their useless DoW wiki. I'm one of the main admins here. To active yer shoutbox click on More near Log Out. Click on Manage Widgets and scroll till Shoutbox, where ye press the green button. You can press the settings button on it to maximize or minimize the window. Now, about the 'Rare' page. I'm entrusting you to build it just like the Famed Items page savvy? Make it like a Gallery. You can see the coding on the Famed Items page and try okay? After this do you want to try making for Common or Rare? Reply to me soon. - Lord Midhav 05:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) You seem to have answered most of my questions mate. Why don't you activate your ShoutBox so you can chat will all of us? I gave you the instructions above.... Check out the forums here too (Blog Posts), where people have found some awesome info in the Phase Files. - Lord Midhav 11:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) You have done a good job with the Rare Items page! Some people I think want to do for Crude, Common, etc. I say we should do for all the weapon types! - Lord Midhav 10:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Take your time Robin. The Crude page isn't a rush. Thank you for opting for doing it anyway. But I rather would have started with Common than Crude. Anyway... - Lord Midhav 07:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well mate that page is all yers. Organize it as much as you want. Maybe some of us admins can check it later. I'm too busy with school and stuff, so even this reply was cut short... I'd like to ask a favour of you... Can you organize the El Patron's Weapons/Discovered Weapons. You see, only Cutlasses, Broadswords, Sabres, Sailing items, Bayonets, Blunderbusses and Muskets came with the weapons. You see to make it realistic according to story they added Voodoo Dolls and Staves later. Get what I mean? They made diff stories for Daggers - Abu Nar Clan, and Dolls - Gypsies making them. So these weapons came only later. The new daggers, staves and dolls that came with the Weapons update were only sold by Merchants. Therefore they intended that these were not part of the El Patron's cache. Savvy? I gtg. - Lord Midhav 15:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) nvm Robin, I'll organize it lol. I just was a little busy! Nice work yer doing here. - Lord Midhav 10:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Knives Yes, they should definitely have their own category. I've planning on separating them since they got out, but I have a lot of projects going on right now so I never got around to it. Thanks for the incentive : ) Good work on everything you've done! Glad to have you here on the wiki. - Obsidion (talk) 23:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Daggers and Throwing Knives Sorry, and what is the main change between Daggers and Throwing Knives?-Peter Stormshot Weapon Groups Thanks :) I've been working on the weapon groups since I started editing. There's still a lot to do, but I'm liking the way it's turning out. Obsidion wanted to make templates of all the groups, and that really is making everything easier. Nicky 19:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Your Bane doll page looks good. Nice work : ) By "not going to be separated" I meant that there's no need to have a category for each. The pages just explains what each doll type is. - Obsidion (talk) 19:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply on POF Hey, I couldn't reply the message back to you on POF because the characters exceeded the limit (all the weapons you typed) Original message: Wow Thanks Robin. I just don't know what to do with this... Hmm.. Yes now I know. The reason why I left that comment saying that you can provide the list was because Creststeel said that he didn't know what weapons were released or not. Okay, so I'll leave this on his talk page in reference to his comment. Once again thanks much. Maybe soon... You'd be given the authority of "Rollback". For this you have to be coming in often to the site, though. Now let me reply to the list you gave me. Certain weapons you mentioned to be unreleased are here on the site, like Orangutan Repeater, Commander's Sabre, Quarter Master's Cutlass and Hex Guardian Doll... Okay anyway I'll just post them all on EC's page without alteration as I don't have any time... Please change the mentioned elements of my message to EC when I post it. Regards- Lord Midhav 10:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah I just came back from a Taek Won Do tournament registration. It's getting very stormy here... Anyway, I'll update the list of EC's page. - Lord Midhav 12:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Boss Gallery Hey Robin : ) I like the boss gallery idea, but I don't think we have images for all the bosses. I can make a template for you similar to the one I made for me and Nicky's weapon group project, except for bosses. I see you've done some good planning here, and I trust you can pull this project through. I think it would be best to use a separate page for the gallery, just to avoid clogging the category pages (Galleries take up a lot of space). Just call it "Gallery of Boss Images" or whatever. Put the page in the Gallery category. Obsidion (talk) 19:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Here is the template: Template:BossImage. To use it, write . - Obsidion (talk) 21:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Great Pictures Thanks for the notice. I haven't seen the icons yet, but the plans in progress from Obsidion and myself, make the weapon pages pretty complete. I just wanted to mention the pics of the Navy and EITC boss ships that you've been adding. They look great! lol. Nice pics you have there. :) Nicky 01:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Bosses Page Robin, I fully respect your request to finish the boss page, and I will not interfere. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. idk Robin. My brother just asked me to add something to some template and I did so. Well since it's your page please feel free to remove/add what you feel is in the necessity. - Lord Midhav 14:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Templates Look at the code for this table. Does that help? - Obsidion (talk) 15:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Arr! Arr! Your opinion I want to get another opinion on the weapon pictures I've been adding. Will you look at Voodoo Hunter Broadsword and Monkey Broadsword and give me your opinion on the placement of the weapon pic. If you don't want either of the options, then tell me another suggestion. Thanks Nicky 18:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea I agree that we should add Potions and Tonic, Clothing, Jewrly, and Tattoos to the Crude, Common, and Rare page. - Peter Stormshot Rollback Robin! I nominated you along with 2 others for Rollback. Currently Nicky and I are discussing of some formula for admins in this site. So I'd like to promote you to this for now at least... Check it here ..... I've also mentioned yer efforts in helping the site ;D- Lord Midhav 07:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Clothes Do you know what you're going to do for a clothing page? Are you thinking of having clothes you only get from loot drops, or all of the clothes? I added a few clothing pictures to my sandbox, but not with the intention of starting a page. I just wanted to see how it would look not having text under the pictures and just having the name of the clothing item displayed when the cursor moves over it. Nicky Thanks Thanks for always letting me know about weapon group cards that have been missed. There are a lot of groups and it's quite a challenge to match them all up so it's great to have other eyes out there. It's also perfectly fine if you want to edit any yourself. I think you mentioned that you're not comfortable editing templates. I wasn't either. But if you decide you want to, you can find all the weapon group templates by searching for "weapon group templates" ...haha. If you want to edit one, just click on the template name. If you need any help, just ask. Nicky 00:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I mentioned on shout box chat that if you are adding the cards to the attack pages then it will save a lot of time by adding templates for the ones that are weapon groups. All you do is type the group name and brackett it like this: NICE JOB! Nice Job in going to the top 5 in the leader board! Editing Highlights I want to make sure that the rollback nomination is taken care of as soon as possible. Under the guidelines that we have now, the nomination needs to have editing highlights listed. I have an example in my sandbox of what the blog will look like. Will you list a few points for "Areas of Interest" and "Editing Highlights" in your sandbox so that Mid (if he doesn't soon, I will) can start a new nomination? If you don't have a sandbox you can start one by using the name "User:Robin Yerloot/Sandbox". NickyTalk 22:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) There was a "nowiki" code that messed up my fist message. It should be fixed now. New Files Sometimes it just takes a while for the images to change. I've had that happen several times. You can also look at the file page and see if the picture you want is set to "current". NickyTalk 19:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) If you give the pictures the same file name as the one you want to replace, you can just overwrite the old version and the new should eventually show up. RE:Random question Hey, I see you got your problem fixed. I can't say for sure, but I suppose there was a delay on the server, or something like that. Your pic is not completely squared, so there's a small white edge on the left. You can change that in photoshop if you have that/want to. Just thought I'd mention. lol Talk 11:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Gallery. Np bout the gallery, i like updating things, its fun! It makes you feel like you helped out. Captaingoldvane2 23:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Hey Robin, You've been promoted to rollback authority. Congrats! : ) If you need any instructions on your new abilities, feel free to ask. Talk 18:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : With this promotion, you have access to a powerful tool called rollback. It lets you revert all recent edits on a page made by a single person. It's basically a tool for fighting vandalism, as well as making it easier to revert faulty revisions, but as you can imagine, it's a damaging weapon in the wrong hands. - Talk 14:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) FAN ART please see my fan art page and post your fan art pics or comment there thx-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) do you have the lost sword and if you do where did you find it? Jafeariuz 17:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC)